Zoolander
Zoolander is the 30th revealed fighter from Smash Bros Lawl, the 10th Celebrity, and the 9th character in the Post-Frollo Summer Era. His stylishly-stunning performance and martial arts skills will set up quite the walk-off for the opponent to try ta' top. He's rather fancy, but still good-hearted, at least when he's not brainwashed to kill people. Entrance - Metromobile Zoolander and his friends drive in the fancy truck all the way across the screen, Zoolander hopping out at his entry location. Fashion Zoolander is the only character whose entire moveset relies on a special hidden build-up called fashion, which grows when preforming specific actions: *Walking (+1% per half a second walking) *Dealing damage to opponents with A attacks (excluding Smashes) and Bulk Up (% fashion = % damage delt) *Pummels, and Front or Down throws However, he can also lose fashion by: *Getting damaged by opponents (% fashion lost = % damage taken) *Using Strong Smashes, charged or not (-15% fashion) Derek starts off each match with 30% fashion. Using the above methods, the limit is (normally) 100%. However, his fashion can be risen up to 150% through Going Monk and enjoying some nice Orange Mocha Frappuccino. Special Moves 'Standard B' - Go Monk Derek will attempt to remove his underwear for as long as B is pressed. When successful, his fashion will rise to 150% (aka, his fashion will equal 150%). If he fails, he will take 15% and will lose -30% fashion. The success rate of this move depends on how long B is held: *0 seconds- 1% *1 second- 20% *2 seconds- 40% *3 seconds- 60% *4 seconds- 80% *5 seconds- 100% 'Side B' - Magnum Derek will conjure up a shield that costs -10% fashion to initiate, along with -5% fashion per second it's up. The shield can stop enemy projectiles, with a maximum of 6. Also, any enemies touching the shield will be stunned while constantly taking damage from the shield. The shield stops when A is pressed , 1/2 fashion is drained, or once 6 projectiles are stopped. Afterwards, a shock wave emits throughout the opponents, which stuns them. An opponent will be stunned for a longer time span depending on how many of their projectiles were stopped. Also, stopped projectiles will drop as items, retaining their original effects. 'Up B' - Bulk Up Derek hangs on the side of a metal pole, with his legs constantly swinging up and down. When A is pressed, he will launch himself forwards, in which the direction depends on which direction his legs are pointing. Damage dealt with this attack also adds up fashion. 'Down B' - Photoshoot Derek surrounds himself in camera flashes that ultimately lead to one bigger flash. This attack costs -30% fashion per use. The shockwave deals 30% damage and great knockback. However, when A is tapped right before the shockwave, it will triple in size and heavily increase in power, costing -120% fashion. The shockwave will deal 34% damage and high knockback to far-away opponents, and 4% damage plus an additional stun to opponents very far away. 'Final Smash' - ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCCINO Derek's three friends suddenly appear, yelling "ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCCINO!!!" to him, which has Derek start to smirk. The four of them get into their car, as "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" begins playing. The car will begin gliding across the stage, both horizontally and vertically. The car will do damage and drag opponents to their deaths in-contact. When the song goes "Bang-Bang-Bang!", the car will zip across the screen thrice, dealing damage without dragging enemies to their deaths. Then, a Gas Station appears where Derek activated the Final Smash. As the music slows down, the car crashes into the station, exploding and dealing damage to anybody foolish enough to stand by. While the debris deals 10% damage at collision, it will also add +50% fashion with the possibility to make it reach 150% tops. Miscellaneous KO Sounds * KO #1 - aAi! * KO #2 - ACh! * Star KO - "AAAAAhHHH, AAAAAaaai-" *ko* * Screen KO - Bounces off the screen with an O-mouth, exclaiming "oOOOOHHHhh-" Taunts Note: Here he shows us his "unique looks". *'Up Taunt '- Ferrari *'Down Taunt' - Le Tigre *'Side Taunt' - Blue Steel Victory/Losing Poses *'Victory #1' - "Did you ever think that maybe there's more to life than being really, really, really ridiculously good-looking?" *strikes a unique look* *'Victory #2' - *Drives away with his friends, partying* *'Victory #3' - Derek is a merman, who says "Wetness, is the essence of beauty." *swims away* *'Loss '- *Slowly teeters in-place, being in pain after failling to remove his underwear* *'Special Loss' - See Trivia section. Trophy Description It all started when Magatu heard of this tournament. At first he was pleased, even comparing it to the awesomeness of the piano key necktie... but then he stumbled upon the comments the masses have written about it... "I FEEL LIKE I'M TAKING CRAZY PILLS!" he exclaimed, and then used his best solution to solve a problem: brainwash Zoolander. It always works. To Derek's compensate his lack of brain, he's really fashionable... with a popularity even more crushing than Gaston's. He's even more skilled than before: he got trained by Hansel to go monk. Snake Codec Snake: ...Huh? God? Colonel: Lol what the shit... it's me, Colonel. Snake: You know, I just don't like this guy... Colonel: Snake, you know what can help you with your issues? (Otacon appears) Otacon: ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCCINO!!! Snake: You're gay Otacon. Otacon: ¡Ay Snake! Character Description Derek Zoolander is a male fashion model played by Ben Stiller in the movie Zoolander. He is a dim-witted and clueless model who is brainwashed by the evil fashion model Mugato to kill the Prime Minister of Malaysia, but keeping with the overused "Good guys always win" trope, Mugato fails and Zoolander saves da day! Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *Zoolander is the only character to have an alternate losing pose. By mashing A & B, a "cutscene" happens where Zoolander interrupts the winner's victory animation, thinking that he won the match. The winners then tell him to notice that they won, not him, which leads to a cutscene from the movie, except the poster that covers Zoolander's poster is of the match's winner, & the congradulations poster that he sees when he gets home has the "winning" part of the message scratched out & replaced with "luzing". *Zoolander is the first character whose moveset heavily relies on a unique hidden special condition; fashion. *Zoolander was the first "Round 2" character of the old character selection screen, who started a separate page for characters to get selected from, since the Round 1 screen was entirely filled-up. *Zoolander lags while turning to the left. This is a reference to the movie, where Derek couldn't turn left. *Zoolander is one of two characters to have their Youtube moveset videos get affected by copyright, since he now has stylish stock music taped over his Special Moves, along with having his KO Sounds / Taunts muted entirely. The other character affected by copyright is Don Ramon, who had his moveset video completely blocked in America (because reasons) for a long while, but thankfully it's back up now. Videos The original version was taken down due to copyright issues, but it can safely be downloaded and viewed here. See the video to the left for the censored version. Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Americans Category:Powahouse Category:Post-Frollo Summer Era Category:Top Rank Category:Locked Category:Males Category:Zoolander (universe)